Home
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Danny has to go back to Jersey, and while their he has some realisations about his life on the island. When he gets back he finds he was not the only one to have some realisations. Slash


Danny sank back onto the sand with a sigh, spread his arms out and closing his eyes as the warm sand sank into him and relaxed him.

His mind was spinning slightly, it had been a hell of a long three weeks, and it had given him a lot of revelations, more than he had been expecting when he had been called back to Jersey to take part in a trial of one of the last cases that he had been a part of before moving out to Hawaii.

There had been a lot of long faces and pouts at the party that they had thrown for his 'temporary leave' that had actually been on the poster. They had all been there, Steve, Chi, Kono, Grace, other friends and people that he had met and come to know on the island. The Governor had even shown up for an hour, and before she had left she had pulled him to the side with a worried look in her eyes and asked that he was definitely coming back.

He knew what they were all expecting, even Grace, that he would get back to Jersey and realise how much he had missed it and not want to come back, especially after Steve overheard him on the phone to his parents discussing the family gatherings that had been planned to see him. Steve had been like a sulky, pouting teenager for three days after hearing that. To be honest though, he had been expecting it himself. He had expected to step off the plane and smell the concrete and pollution, the smell of the sea and the river. He had expected to ache as soon as he saw it...but he hadn't.

It had been too dull and too cold and wet, too full of people that didn't look at each other, didn't know each other, full of coats and scarves and gloves, full of sharp biting smells and stifling scents. He missed the bright blues of the sea and sky, the green of the grass and trees, the bright explosion of flowers. The buildings were too grey and boring here. He missed the scent of the fruit and mixture of smells that were bright and fresh. He missed the warmth and felt stifled and smothered in the coat he had to wear.

He missed Hawaii. He had had to face it after a few days. But more than the place itself he missed the people. Even with his family all around him who he had missed, he still felt lonely and like something was missing. He was missing the random spouts of Hawaiian and brah, he missed the easy smiles there and the relaxed way of life.

He missed the mixture of Steve's craziness and laid back nature, the cheeky smile and the teasing banter. He missed Kono, mad and brilliant, enthusiastic and bright, like his little sister. He of course missed Grace with everthing that he had, like an ache.

Chin...Chin he missed almost as much as Grace. It had been a shock for him and not. He had known he cared for the other man, he knew that he had a crush on him, no more than a crush. He just hadn't realised how much he felt for the older officer. He had been attracted to him from the off, how could he not be with those cheekbones and jaw line, the warm brown eyes that gave away so much about the man. The way his shirts fitted those broad shoulders oh too well, and the lay of his trousers on his hips. It wasn't just looks though, Chin was gentle and kind, clever and bright, quick and sharp, he had an edge when it was needed and a steady strength to him that was unwavering. The man had knelt for hour after hour with a bomb strapped around his neck and not panicked for a second.

Even after everything that had happened to him, and the humiliation of ending up security and abandoned by his family and friends, he had had a quiet dignity and strength to him. Even when faced with those who had doubted him, he stood with his back straight and a calm face when Danny would have punched them in the face.

But it had taken him going away to realise just how much he felt for the other man. How much he had misseed him while he was away, how much he had missed his presence and their quiet chats, hell he had even missed the looks they shared when Steve and Kono went all ninja and pulled something stupid.

He was a fool though. Chin and Malia were getting closer and closer by the day, and though it hurt him to watch them, if that was what made him happy and what he wanted, then he would smile and be happy for them. But it did hurt. Even more so now he had had his little revelation while he had been away. It had been harder to see him at the party that they had thrown for him being back than he had expected. But he had managed.

Now though he was taking a little time to defuse, and just enjoy being back after dropping Grace off.

At least he was until another body dropped down close to his on the sand and a beer bottle appeared in his line of sight.

"Chin?" He blinked at the other man who just smiled back and wiggled the bottle.

"Did not expect the first place you would go to would be the beach!" Chin teased.

"I was just passing by,"

"You missed it," Chin grinned.

"I will deny it to my dying day, especially if you bring it up with Super Seal by the way!" Danny grinned back sitting up and taking a swig of the beer.

"Don't worry, it will be our secret,"

"Good, I have a reputation," Danny groused playfully. He had no idea why Chin was here, or how he knew where he was, but he would just enjoy this unexpected time with the older man.

"Did you though?" Chin asked softly, looking out over the sea.

"Did I?" Danny blinked his brain trying to keep up.

"Did you miss us?" Chin asked, though he was refusing to look at Danny.

"What? Of course I did! What were you expecting?" Danny frowned.

"I was expecting a phone call to say you weren't coming back, that you had seen your family, and Jersey and your old colleges and you would...I don't know stay," Chin frowned at the beer in his own hands.

"I kind of expected that too," Danny admitted, smiling when Chin turned to look at him. He looked worried, but when he saw the smile he frowned a little and could not seem to look away. "Not about staying, I was always coming back, I knew how much everyone here meant to me. But I expected to be really torn coming back here. But from the minute the plane landed I could only think one thing," He knew it was cruel but he dropped back onto the sand and closed his eyes leaving Chin hanging.

"What? What were you thinking?" Chin pressed, something in his voice making Danny open his eyes to meet brown ones.

"I want to be home with my ohana," Danny smiled at the grin that took over Chin's features. "Even if they are idiots,"

"Hey!" Chin shoved him.

"Were you really worried that I wouldn't come back?" Danny looked up at Chin as he go comfortable on the sand again.

"Yes," Chin said in his normal zen way. Danny felt his heart flutter at the word.

"Didn't want to cope with Super Seal and Ninja Kono by yourself?" He tried to joke, trying to shove down the hope forming in his chest.

"That was the lowest concern for you not coming back,"

"What was the highest?"

"Not seeing you again. I missed you," Chin said softly. If his words weren't clear, the hand that reached out to touch his cheek certainly was. Danny stared up at him, his blue eyes obviously saying something to the other man because he leant down and brushed their lips together, so gently it was like a whisper.

Danny hummed into the kiss and pressed back just as lightly, the kiss was tentative and searching, new and gentle. It came with new realisation of feelings and the excitement of expressing them.

Danny eventually reached up and slid his hand into Chin's hair, combing through it and pulling the other closer and deepening the kiss between them, something that Chin did not seem to disagree with. He groaned into Danny's mouth and slipped over his body pressing them chest to hips together, Danny slid his leg over Chin's encouragingly holding him closer.

Their kiss became more and more intense until someone cleared their throat near by. Blinking the two of them pulled apart and Chin grinned sheepishly as he recognised one of his neighbours strolling passed them.

"Well that will be around the neighbourhood in no time," Chin huffed out a laugh, brushing a kiss to Danny's nose before rolling off of him and getting comfy on the sand, a leg still over Danny's, and their sides pressed close together.

Danny couldn't stop staring at Chin, staring at his kiss swollen lips and the sparkle in his brown eyes as he looked right back.

"That going to be a problem?" Danny asked licking his lips.

"Not for me, you? Grace..." Chin started to look concerned but Danny smiled and shook his head.

"She knows, she got confused when she was little about why one of her friends had two mommies, so me and Rachel explained about being gay and bisexual, and I told her that I liked women and men. It took a while for her to really understand, but she does," Danny smiled. "Malia, I thought..." Danny bit his lip and tried to look away, but Chin's hand was there, guiding him back so that he could meet his eyes.

"We had our chance and we did not take it. I made the decision to walk away and to save her the disgrace, but also because I could see that flicker of doubt in her eyes as to whether I did it or not. And there is a chance that we may have gotten back together, if I hadn't met this amazing, smart, clever, sharp man, who has never once looked at me with any shade of doubt about my honestly,"

"And you want him?" Danny asked.

"Very much," Chin smiled warmly leaning in and gently brushing their lips together. "I know we had food at the party would you come out to supper with me? I know a great place just down the beach,"

"Like on a date?" Danny smiled rolling a little so that he was hovering over the top of Chin.

"If you want it to be," Chin nodded.

"I would like that," Danny grinned, smirking even more when Chin jumped and groaned a little as he realised Danny's fingers had slipped underneath his t shirt and was gleefully stroking over the rippled muscle of his stomach. "And perhaps afterwards we could take this back to yours?"

"You will not see me arguing," Chin sat up and kissed Danny hungrily.

Parting Chin stood and offered his hand to pull Danny to his feet, but refused to release his hand and he started walking down the beach leading the blonde.

"We are actually walking down the beach?!" Danny complained looking down at his shoes.

"I told you brah, flip flops," Chin teased.

"Babe no! I am not a flip flop guy! No, just no!"

"They would be so much better,"

"If this place wasn't made up of 90% sand I would not have this problem to worry about!" Danny groused.

"You missed it," Chin hummed.

"I did not miss finding sand in every single crook and nanny!"

"You missed home," Chin grinned tugged the smaller man so that he was under his arm.

"Yeah, I did...I will not tell super seal that though, and if you want anywhere near my ass you will never mention it to him,"

"I am very invested in your ass, I have watched it for long enough," Danny grinned at Chin swaying closer into his body.

"Now that, sounds good, I like you watching my ass,"


End file.
